


The Ramblings and Journaling of Kale Zaxon

by Azurehue22



Series: World of Warcraft Rambles [1]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8596048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azurehue22/pseuds/Azurehue22
Summary: As a way to warm up for writing my actual works, here is a little short, every few days or so, of my original character, Kale Zaxon, doing his favorite thing: Learning. I'll be having him explore and map out various zones of the world. This takes place a few years after the third war, so before WoW. He will visit Northrend and the Broken Isles, but not Pandaria, as that is still covered in mists.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Italics denote his journaling. They should be in a different font but Ao3 doesn't have font selection.

The Ramblings and Wanderings of Kale Zaxon

 

_~~Let’s say for a moment that I really knew what I was doing and that I have a plan for all this knowledge I have stored up in me. I guess I’d make a library with all the damn books I’ve written, but that’s a massive undertaking for one so lazy such as I~~. In reality, I just hobble around from region to region, blending in best I can with the native foliage while soaking up knowledge like a sponge. That reminds me, actually. I was in Teldrassil a few years back…_

 

 

The scent of dewdrops and flowers hung in the air. Kale woke to find himself snuggled comfortably under a massive leaf that seemed to cradle him. He was confused for a moment, trying to figure out why he was here…and just where was here, when he remembered.  
  
                “Ah yes. Teldrassil.” He slipped off the leaf, landing cat like on the loamy surface below. It was hard to believe this was all one massive tree. Indeed, smaller trees, though still elephantine, filled most of the space near him. Vines and ivy criss-crossed across the trunks and ground. Insects hummed and birds sang their cheery songs all through out. It was an extremely peaceful place. He’d come here for a break from the gloom and doom of the Burning Steppes, and to really get to know Night Elven culture.

 

Of course, there was to be some problems with that. They weren’t accustomed to seeing humans, and though Kale was a Planore, not a Human, he couldn’t exactly go as his true self either. He slunk through the undergrowth, thinking of a plan to get into the capital. The Night Elves held most of their knowledge in separate areas, in case one was destroyed or sabotaged. Smart, that. Kale had done the same with his own records.

He decided, with much deliberation, to just walk in his human form. They were allies now, after all. They might as well get used to a human presence in their capital.

               

_-Oh, it took me a long time to get here. The amount of stares I got from those silver eyes…However, I’m finally in a book ridden area, though most of them are scrolls. Thankfully I have a translation here, and I’m sure I’ll readily pick up Darnassan._

 

_-It’s been three days, and I’ve learned so much about the Night Elves and their culture. Most of what they have here is post War of the Ancients; something I’d learned a bit about in my studies in the Eastern Kingdoms but never enough to satisfy my raving curiosity. Seems the Night Elves were a massive civilization back then, and magic wielders to boot. The events of the war triggered them putting that all on a shelf and taking up a more druidic mantle under Malfurion Stormrage, as well as continuing the priesthood under Tyrande Whisperwind. A lovely woman, but the way. She came to greet me. Called me the outsider, though she didn’t appear angry by my being here. It was an honor for the leader of the Night Elves to come personally greet me!_

 

Kale spent the better part of a week in the musty interior of a hollowed-out tree, reading ancient scrolls by candle light. He missed the sun, but his mind was sagging with information and wrist aching with the furious pace he was writing. Finally, he figured he was done when he’d read every last scroll in the city, even the more mundane ones on taxes and tariffs. It was time to go explore this massive tree.

 

_-They are a primarily vegetarian race, though plenty of them eat meat from time to time, as well as fish. Their architecture seems similar to ruins we’ve found in the Eastern Kingdoms, but they share nothing in common with the Quel’dorei. Its all pillars and sharp angles. Everything is linked to nature. Pools filled with colorful koi and goldfish dot the city of Darnassus. They loved to come to the surface, begging me for a bite to eat._

_-Speaking of eating, I ate for the most part rice and grains, Darkshore Snapper, and sweet figs and pears from the forest. They have the sweetest, best tasting wine here. I’ll have to ask for some to take home with me; add it to my collection in the Mountain._

 

He galloped through the woods, snorting at butterflies and dragonflies as they landed on his nose. Large prides of Nightsabers stalked his movements, and he had fun letting them chase him around before becoming a drake and flying off. He realized, after only being in the air for a few minutes, that it was a bad idea. Dense canopy caught on his wings and tail, and he was forced to land in the center of a large tree. It’s branches formed a protective cage around him. A soft rain began to trinkled down from the heavens, spattering the leaves and loamy soil that had accumulated in the tree.  
  
It was incredibly peaceful. The rain was warm and so was he. He pushed his way into a covered nook, away from the wet, and brought out his journal.

 

_-It’s very peaceful here. I’ve been to a lot of calm places, but I don’t think anything beats the serene nighttime atmosphere of Teldrassil. Studying here was a real treat, because it’s always quiet. Sometimed you’ll hear singing, some chanting, or a shout, but its always distant. Always in the back, an ambient buzz that keeps you alert and attentitive to your findings._  
_I did find quite a bit too. Mostly to do with culture. A bit to do with military strategy; the women are the warriors of this race. Super long lived, though they seemed to have lost their esteem immortality when Nordrassil, their beloved World Tree (I have yet to see it with my own eyes…I’ll have to make my way to Hyajl soon.) was nearly destroyed by Archimonde in the Third War. Teldrassil seemed to be a desperate attempt to get that back._

_-I think I’ll head to Darkshore soon. There are titan ruins there, as well as tons of Night Elven ones. I’ve heard the fish is superb as well. Time for rest._


End file.
